1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support and mounting structure for mounting the support from a longitudinal center portion of a hunting bow for adjusted angular displacement relative to the bow about a center axis and limited omniangular deflection relative to the center axis. A light beam generating mechanism is stationarily mounted from the support in position thereon for casting a light beam along a path generally centered with the aforementioned axis and extending forwardly of the hunting bow longitudinal mid-portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of adjustable sight mounts, camera mounts, and lighting attachments heretofore have been provided for firearms and hunting bows. Examples of these previously known forms of attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,447,892; 4,170,071; 4,195,414; 4,291,469; 4,296,725; and 4,542,447. However, these previously known forms of attachments do not include the novel mounting and adjustability features of the instant invention.